1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a system for verifying the performance of process instruments as well as the process itself. More particularly, this invention pertains to providing predictive maintenance and management of aging of plant instruments and processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Process instruments measure process parameters such as temperature, pressure, level, flow, and flux. A process instrument typically consists of a sensor to measure a process parameter and associated equipment to convert the output of the sensor to a measurable signal such as a voltage or a current signal.
Accuracy and response time are two characteristics of process instruments. Accuracy is a measure of how well the value of a process parameter is measured and response time is a measure of how fast the instrument responds to a change in the process parameter being measured.
To verify the accuracy of a process instrument, it is typically calibrated. To verify the response time of a process instrument, it is typically response time tested. The calibration and response time testing can be performed in a laboratory, but it is desirable to perform the calibration and response time testing while the instrument is installed in the plant and as the plant is operating. When an instrument is tested while installed in a process, the work is referred to as in situ testing. If this can be done while the plant is operating, the work is referred to as on-line testing.